This invention pertains to gardening and, more particularly to a cart for use in gardening.
Gardening is very popular throughout North America and the rest of the world. Some gardeners enjoy growing flowers. Other gardeners enjoy raising fruits, vegetables and various plants. Many gardeners carry gardening gloves and hand tools such as hand shovels, hand spades, hand hoes, hand weeders, pruning shears, scissors, snippers, etc. Gardeners often carry bags of potting soil, fertilizer, seed, etc., as well as sprinkling cans. Some gardeners carry cushions or seats.
Carrying all this garden equipment is cumbersome, awkward and bulky. It often requires many trips. In an effort to alleviate this problem, various totes, trays, crates and boxes have been used. Totes, crates, trays and boxes generally have limited capacity, carry few items and have a tendency to break, collapse and wear out. Metal wheelbarrows can be used but have a tendency to tip and spill their contents. Metal red wagons have also been used but with only limited success. Wheelbarrows and metal red wagons can rust and are not practical for long term storage or organization of gardening materials. Wooden carts are usually overly large, bulky, and awkward. Wooden carts can be flimsy and have a tendency to warp and sometimes tip over. Stationary metal shelving units and cabinets can be useful for storing various articles but are not generally portable or transportable nor particularly adapted for gardening tools and materials.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved assembly for carrying gardening equipment and other materials, which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.